Lucy in the sky
by Supera99
Summary: Lucy Waldo is best friends with the two best pranksters in history. What happens when she starts to fall for one of them? Pranks and madness galore! Takes place GOF. Fred OC Hermione George
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**A/N I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters but Lucy Waldo is mine!**

Lucy was late for charms. Hustling through the crowded corridor, the 16 year old Hufflepuff made a beeline for the classroom, accidentally bumping into a second-year on the way. Lucy quickly waved her wand to reintstitute the books the child had dropped back into the little girls hands. "Thank you!" The young Ravenclaw called after the slim witch as she ran towards the classroom.

Ordinarily, Lucy Waldo wouldn't be so worried about being late, being a rather bright witch she and her two best friends had been ahead in their magic skills since the fourth year! Her two friends had three older brothers, which meant unlimited access to hand-me-down spell books from older years. While the two complained that they would never get new books, Lucy helped them see the best side of the situation: advanced magic! Since that summer the trio had been learning all kinds of things from sheild charms to potronuses.

Lucy Waldo was thought of as a Half-Blood witch. Her mother, Avery, had been a muggle born Hufflepuff who had met her father, Brandon Waldo,a half-blood Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, due to the fact that they had both grown up in America. The Waldo's still lived in America, but decided that the best magical education for their daughter could be found at Hogwarts.

Yesterday, a Slytherin in Lucy's year named Richard Head had called Lucy "Half-Blood garbage" and had even gone as far as to insult her mother, the "Mudblood filth". Lucy, being the Hufflepuff she was let the remarks slide, figuring that she could get him back later. Unfortunately for , Lucy's so called "Guardian Angels" overheard. Whilst Lucy munched on a raspberry and orange muffin, the twin pranksters sat at the Gryffindor table, plotting their revenge. That's right. Lucy's two best friends were none other than the pranking kings themselves, Fred and George Weasley.

Lucy entered the classroom just in time, taking her usual seat next to Fred and George. " Good job Luce!" Started George. " Wouldn't want to miss our favorite little elf's class!" Finished his twin. " Did you two slip the new product into his food this morning?" whispered Lucy, curious as to how the prank was going so far. " Yep! Either he'll be dozing off right about now, or he'll turn purple!"

" Now really Ms. Waldo! I would expect more of you!" Flitwick lectured, " Now if you and both Mr. Weasleys would kindly quiet down, we'll be working on nonverbal spells today, beginning with nonverbal summoning charms. Now you must realize that this is a very difficult concept and you cannot expect to-"

"Show time!" Muttered George under his breath.

The short wizard was interrupted by the **_SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!_** of three feathers from across the room being summoned silently by none other than Lucy, Fred, and George.

" No offense Professor.." Started George, " but the thing about being the absolutely brilliant and astounding students we are..." Continued Fred, " Is that we decided to master this one in fourth year!" Finished an entergetic Lucy. " And that isn't all we can do nonverbally" she continued, hoping the twins would stick to the plan and play off of her. " Oh heavens no!" Exclaimed Fred, pretending to be outraged. " Why our lovely Lucy here has insisted that we learn to do most everything non-verbally! For example..."

With a swish and flick of her wand, Lucy levitated the one and only Richard, revealing that he was fast asleep! "Had I spoken this basic spell aloud, poor Dick here might have been woken up! And we certainly don't want that!" With a flick of his wand, Fred transfigured the quill on Richard's desk into a pillow, levitating it under the victims head. " Our Lucy really is too kind! She's allowing us the honors of waking up this sleeping beauty!" George then yelled "Aguamenti!", showering the Slytherin student with a shower of water, waking him with a start. The Slytherin let out a girlish scream, causing the already laughing class to erupt once more. Even Flitwick, impressed by the trio's magical ability, was chuckling to himself.

"Now Richard, you should really know better than to make fun of the most brilliant witch in our year!" shouted George, making Lucy blush a little. "Not to mention she's absolutely gorgeous!" Fred continued, making Lucy turn a much more furious shade of red. " I mean you'd think a girl with two devilishly handsome body guards would be entitled to some respect!" George accused, " Especially from a guy called Dick Head!"

That was the last straw. If any of the sixth years hadn't been laughing before they certainly were now! Flitwick's chuckles had turned to full out hunched over laughter, he regretted having to stop them.

" Miss Waldo! I'm afraid you'll have to release now! I have a class to teach!"

The honey-blonde witch obeyed, lowering the soaked pure-blood back into his seat.

" Thank you ever so kindly," Flitwick said, returning to a more serious mood, " I'll need to see you three after class. Now as Misters Weasley and Miss Waldo have so kindly exhibited, we will now begin our unit on non verbal spells."

**A/N review review review! Next chapter probably longer. what do you think about my OC? Constructive criticism appreciated. I wrote this mainly to relieve Writers block for Adventures in Pranking.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh that was brilliant!" exclaimed Lucy as the trio exited Flitwick's office. They had gotten off easy with a lecture on how such obvious knowledge should've been applied to their O.W.L.S and a few point deductions each.

" Now aren't ya glad I made a learn to cast non-verbally?" she questioned eagerly.

"We are eternally grateful!" twins said in unison. " Now we just need to figure out a way to get past that rubbish age barrier Hermione warned us about."George suggested, referring to the age line Dumbledore had placed around the Goblet of Fire to keep under 17's from entering their names. It had been a couple of weeks since the announcement that the triwizard tournament would be held at Hogwarts. Immediately, the two boys were planning on entering their names into the magical goblet. When Dumbledore had quickly announced that they had to be 17 to enter, the two had begun scheming. In just a couple of days the Beaxbatons students were to arrive, along with the Durmstrang students. Then the goblet would begin accepting names. The trio figured that they had until then to perfect their aging potion. Lucy honestly didn't care about the tournament, and secretly Fred didn't either, but George was adamant that at least one of them enter with him. Being the kind soul she was, Lucy had reluctantly volunteered. She knew better than George himself the true reason for his entering. It was to impress a certain fourth year named Hermione Granger. Though he denied it at every turn, Lucy could see the way he looked at her when he figured the brunette wouldn't notice. He knew that he could only impress her with some rather incredible magic. On that thought, Lucy decided to have some fun. "Yeah George,wouldn't want dear Miss Granger to be disappointed, now would we?" She mocked.

"Bollucks!" the redhead shouted, " I think we both know it's you who should be the most nervous!"

" And why in the world would I be nervous?

" I hate to interrupt this nervous-off but I've forgotten my Tranfiguration book and must rush off to get it." Kissing Lucy's hand in big blown up gesture, Fred rushed off, much to the amusement of the girl and brother he was leaving.

" And why in the world would I be more nervous?" Lucy started again, still blushing slightly from her encounter with Fred.

" Oh come off it Luce! I think we both know you fancy Fred!"

" And I think we both know that it's never going ta happen!" Lucy said in her thick Scottish accent. "He flirts with every female that moves! Not ta mention he an Angelina have only jus' broken things off!"

" EXACTLY! Maybe he won't go back to her again!"

"Whatever! I don't like him that much anyway." Lucy lied easily. As much as she hated being mushy and girly, Lucy had to admit that there was something about Fred that made her feel... Safe. Comfortable. Not to mention he was easy on the eyes! Until 5th year, she'd brushed off the pesky feelings as brotherly affection, like she felt for George. All the same, Lucy wished George wouldn't push the issue. Suddenly, the witch had an idea.

"Ya know what? I'll make a deal with ya! If Freddie boy asks me out, like you say he will, then you have ta ask out Granger!"

"Why would I agree to that! If he asks you out then I'll be right!"

"Well it'll give ya incentive to ask her. And don't bother denying it. I read yer journal the other day."

" You read my-"

"You called her sexy, brilliant, and said she had 'dreamy eyes that I could stare into forever'"

"But how did you get into it! Not even Fred can!"

"Most brilliant witch in our class, remember!"

"Fine. Let's get to potions before Minny kills us."

"Race ya!" Lucy ended the conversation by running down the hall, this time careful not to run into any 12 year olds.

"Mr. Weasley I trust that you have a most amusing excuse for your tardiness." Asked McGonagall, her face in it's favorite disapproving expression.

"Well you see Minny, my dear friends and I were causing a disturbance in dear Filius' class, and so we had to spend all of 15 minutes in his office."

" First of all , you will NOT address your professors by their first names! Second of all, your fellow perpetrators were on time, if barely!"

" Well, you see Professor, I also happened to forget my transfiguration book."

" Very well Weasley. 5 points from Gryffindor. Now sit down!"

Fred sat down in his usual seat next to George and Lucy. He thought back to their first time on the Hogwarts Express. She had been in a compartment all by herself, looking scared and a little bit intimidated by the other students.

_" Are you alright?" Fred asked, worried about her, "You look kind of lonely."_

_"Bug off! I just want to be alone."_

_"But we don't want to bug off!" George interjected. " You're going to Hogwarts! You ought to be happy right now!" The twins invited themselves into her compartment and sat down, George in front of her and Fred beside her. " So, where are you from?" Fred asked, trying to start a conversation._

_" I live in America, but my parents are from Scotland. I have an accent because I was homeschooled before this."_

_"Ah, so you've not been around many people before this, and your scared you'll miss your parents!"_

_"Well your half right. I'm one of six, so I've been around people, but I think I will miss my parents! At least my older brother, James and my two older sisters Wendy and Abigail are here!"_

_" Well then why aren't you sitting with them?"_

_" James is in 6th year and Wendy and Abigail are in 2nd! They said I wasn't cool enough to sit with them!"_

_"Ah" sympathized Fred. "Our oldest brother Bill has graduated already."_

_" He's a curse breaker at Gringotts! It's wicked!"_

_" And Charlie is in sixth year as well! Those two are cool, but our closest brother Percy is a total git!"_

_" Yeah, he's in third year and he thinks he knows everything!"_

_"We prank him a lot."_

_"Yeah! Like one time, we put pepper in his tea!"_

_Lucy laughed in spite of herself._

_" Hey! Did your eyes just change color? And wasn't your hair darker before?"_

_Lucy looked embarrassed as well as another emotion that she would years later reveal to be fear. " I guess I'd better go ahead and tell you. I'm a metamorphmagus, like my Aunt Halie. That means I can change my appearance at will. It also sometimes changes with my mood. I'm learning to control it.I've also been an animagus since I was 5. I accidentally turned into a dove when I was thinking about it.I'm sorry if I freak you out."_

_"What? You're even more bloody awesome now! We definitely need you on our side." Exclaimed George, amazed at what he'd just heard. "Yeah! We'd better be in Gryffindor together!" agreed Fred._

_"Really? You still want to be friends?" The young metamorphmagus's hair turned platinum blonde in excitement. "I was hoping for Ravenclaw, like_ _my dad, or Hufflepuff, like my mom, but my Uncle Carson was in Gryffindor! I almost forgot! What are your names?"_

_"Well I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin and partner in crime, George!"_

_" I'm Lucy Emily Waldo! Partners in crime?" _

_" Yeah! George and I are master pranksters!"_

_"Yeah! But honestly I'm more interested in your powers!"_

_"George!" Fred yelled," You're being rude!"_

_" No, no it's completely fine! I don't mind talkin about it! What would you like to know?"_

_" Can you change your gender?"_

_Lucy responded by changing into_ _a splitting image of the twins._

_"Wicked! Can you change your nose into a funny one?"_

_She changed it into a pig's nose._

_" Hold on, you said you were an Animagus! That's really complicated magic! How'd you manage it?" Asked Fred._

_"Well since I'm a meta already, it was ridiculously easy for me already. All I needed was a little thought!"_

_"Are you registered?"_

_" In the US, but all the teachers here know my special abilities."_

_"Can you... Show us?" Asked George hesitantly._

_"Sure! Watch this!"_

_Lucy concentrated hard. In the course of a couple of seconds, she shrunk and changed into a pure white dove. Cooing, she flew up and landed on Fred's head, much to his amusement. " That's bloody awesome!" He exclaimed. Lucy hopped off of his head and changed back. "Ya really think so?" She asked, her hair changing to strawberry blonde curls. "Yeah we bloody think so!" Fred answered, "Do you have a favorite look?" He asked._

_Lucy changed once more into a slender girl with big grey eyes, sun-kissed skin,waist length dark honey blonde curls, and full lips._

_"Wow!",exclaimed a stunned Fred,"You're a looker!"_

_Lucy blushed._

_Later they had ridden to the castle together, all three of them. They had been in line to be sorted together. When Lucy had been sorted into Hufflepuff, they were disappointed but happy for her. When they had been sorted into Gryffindor, she had been distraught, but later realized that she would be able to keep her new friends. Their first potions lesson_,_ she had sat next to them, getting herself sent to the headmaster's office by professor Snape for refusing to move. She had_ _burst out crying and changed her appearance twice in distress before Dumbledore gave her permission to sit with them in all of their classes._

"Fred! Can you hear me Fred?" Asked Lucy frantically. Fred snapped back into reality. "We're supposed to get a partner. George's got Lee. Wanna pair up?"

" Yeah, yeah sure. What are we working on today?"

" Wow ya really were in Fred-Land! We're producing those blue flames George's crush makes all the time. We have to have partners to put them out."

"Oh it's basic then."

" Yep. What were ya doin on yer trip to Fred-Land?"

_" _Mostly reliving the first dayr we met you. You were such a shrimp back then!"

" Oh, like this?" She teased, morphing to a honey blonde eleven year old.

" Yep! I had forgotten you could change your age!"

"Well at least I wasn't as awkward as you!"

She changed into him as an eleven year old.

"Now your just a great shaggy haired prat!"

"Oi! I'm offended by that!"

" Miss Waldo if you would stop distracting with your abilities that would be much appreciated!" Professor McGonagall interrupted them.

" Sorry Professor! I got a little carried away!"called Lucy, morphing back to her favorite look, only with deep auburn hair.

" Quite right! I understand if you and Mr. Weasley are ahead, but that is no excuse!"

"Gotcha Professor!"

Lucy's favorite form had changed dramatically since she was eleven. Fred hadn't quite realized it until now, but she had legs! Long ones! And an arse! Not to mention a good sized rack! Fred had to catch himself from checking her out further. This was his best friend he was thinking about!

" Oi Fred! You've gone off on mind holiday again! I was trying to ask how the aging potion was getting along."

"You'd know better than me! Your the only one of us whose eligible to take potions this year!"

"True! Good thing I am too! Otherwise you and yer brother wouldn't have had the idea for those nosebleed nougats!"

" To that we owe your 'lady problems' actually!" Fred whispered the last bit, making the metamorphmagus blush furiously. He was referring to last year when Lucy had finally gotten her first period. She had been so miserable she had begged the boys to get her out of class. That fateful day was the beginning of the nose blood nougat.

" I'd really rather ya not talk about that! It's really rather embarrasin'!"

" Oh come on Luce! I know everything about you!"

"Oh really?"

"Muffliato" whispered Fred.

" Your name is Lucy Emily Waldo, named after the Beatles song and your mum, Avery Nicole Perry-Waldo's, best friend. Your patronus is a dove, as is your animagus. You have 3sisters; Wendy, Alice, and Abigail. You also have two brothers, James and John who were named after your grandfathers who you call Retro and Grandfather. Your mum's pregnant with a baby girl who she will name Victoria after your grandmother, who you call Grandmere even though you aren't french. You're favorite color is pale yellow, though you like all shades of blue. You sometimes feel insecure and your bogart is me and George calling you a freak and then murdering you. You've never been able to overcome it. You used to fancy my brother Bill, but then you stopped last year. You've not told me who you fancy now. You're 16 and won't be 17 until next May. You're favorite season is fall. You're allergic to cats. You have a birthmark just below your left hip that stays with you through your changes. You hate eating stuffing and you have a major sugar tooth! You're a beater on Hufflepuff's quidditch team though secretly you wish you were seeker. Your wand is almost the exact same as mine and we have twin cores. That means that it's eleven inches, maple, flexible, and with unicorn hair at it's have a beautiful singing voice and can play the electric guitar like nobodie's business. You have a flying horse called Batman who you talk to sometimes. You find Cedric Dighory attractive, but have drunkenly told me that my arse is cuter. You love old muggle movies, and your secretly an avid 're a virgin and proud of it. You told George and I in fourth year that you believed in God and planned to wait for marriage, like your mum. You look best with your hair in golden ringlets, and you don't like to curse."

"I...um..wow!" Stuttered a shell shocked Lucy changing her hair to meet his description. "Did I really tell you yer arse was cuter than Diggory's?"

"Yes, but you had consumed vast amounts of Firewhiskey, so you can't be held accountable!"

" Hey Fred?"

" Yeah?"

"You can back up now!"

Fred had been walking forward without realizing it. " Oh sorry Luce! Didn't mean to hit you full on with my overwhelming sexiness and charm!"

" Oh you wish!" Yelled Lucy, indignant at his flirting. She waved her wand, muttering the incantation and accidentally creating a huge purple wall of flame.

" Now that's more like it Miss Waldo! 20 points to Hufflepuff!" said McGonagall, clearly impressed. Fred waved his wand and put out the flames quickly before they burned him.

" I think that's enough for you two today, you may leave early." She said, surprising both of them. " What about me Professor?" asked George, sounding hopeful. "Both Weasleys out at once? Do you take me for a fool?"

**A/N: I've decided not to be completely canon with this. Also no awkward "I'm not sure if I like him/her business. Read and Review! Third chapter coming soon. In my world I've decided on present dates so I don't have to worry about pop culture references! Hope you likey! I do!**

**-Mischief Managed,**

**Supera99**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So we're free, but Georgie is still stuck in the classroom! Whatever shall we do?" Lucy questioned, knowing full and well the answer.

" Pranking Snape?"

" But we do that all the time! Besides, he never reacts as well as the others!"

"True, true. We could prank the slytherins?"

" We already did that today! Besides I..."

"What?"

"Nevermind there's no way you'd agree to it."

" You'll never know if you don't suggest it!"

" True. I was thinking that since we DO have a herbology test on Tuesday..."

"Yeah? What about it?"

" I'd like to study for it. I know that's pretty unusual for you, and almost against yer nature, but I think it would be a good idea! You don't have to though, I understand if it's just too contradictory and yer gonna blow up or something!" Lucy suggested this timidly, joking a little at the end to relieve any tension.

"Whose common room?" Fred asked.

" Excuse me, what?" Lucy said in a shocked voice.

"Whose common room are we studying in?"

" You're gonna study with me? You!"

"It can't kill me, can it?"

"Oh Freddie! You do care!" She cried, jumping up and hugging him around the neck in an exaggerated guesture, nearly knocking him over, her eyes turning bright blue and her hair becoming waist length and strawberry blonde.

Fred was shocked by the sudden appearance of a deliriously happy Lucy around his neck. He easily brought his arms up underneath her knees, carrying her bridal style. He looked down at the now strawberry blonde witch in his arms. She had shrunk herself down just enough so that he could hold her comfortably. Looking down at her smiling face, he had to fight down the urge to kiss her, then and there. He wasn't surprised by the urge. He'd secretly fancied the metamorphmagus since the first time he'd met her. He hadn't quite realized it until this past summer though. Before the World Cup, he and George had been invited to the US, to stay at the Waldo's huckleberry farm in Montana.

_t was a nice day in June. The Weasley twins had just arrived two days before. Lucy had woken the 16 year olds up at 4:30 am, which was considered ridiculously early to anyone, but ESPECIALLY the two sleepy boys. _

_"Oi, Bozos! You're gonna want ta get up now!" She whispered, sounding hesitant to wake them. "Come on now!" She said, getting close to their slumbering faces. "Wakey wakey sleepin' beauty!" She said, right next to George's ear. Apparently the boys were deep sleepers. "Ugh! This is impossible!" She cried, frustrated at the two. She'd jumped up, flicked on the electric lights, and ripped the covers off of their sleeping figures. "Woah." She said. She hadn't been expecting them to sleep in their boxers... Just their boxers. " Oh hallo Luce!" Said Fred." No use in getting George up this what you see?" He asked,blissfully aware of his shirtless and pants-less state. _

_"Knock it off ya prat! Get yer clothes on! Yer gonna want to see this!"_

_A few minutes later, Fred had been dressed in a dark gray tee shirt and jeans." Come on. To the stables. Hurry!" The two rushed to the stables where Lucy had prepared both her own horse, a black Clydesdale named Batman, and two other Clydesdale type horses for the twins. Fred knew better though. Though they looked ordinary enough, the entire stable was made up of flying horses. If you looked closely at them, you could see their huge wings folded against their bodies. "We're gonna chase the sunrise!" She said, urging him onto his steed. They had spent the next half hour flying in the direction that the sun was rising over the mountains. Fred still remembered how beautiful she'd looked that day. Her hair had been flying in loose red curls behind her back that glinted like fire in the sunlight. She'd stopped and landed gracefully on the peak of the nearest mountain, urging him to come to a stop as well. "Now do you see why I brought you out here?" She asked_

_"Yeah... I do." Said Fred, flabbergasted at the beautiful sight before him. The sunset behind the mountains too. The sun made the already gorgeous mountains even more so. The rivers glittered like stars. They stood there, enjoying the view, and each other's company respectively. They'd talked about the joke shop, and the future, and Lucy even explained the concept of muggle super heroes. Later that day they'd pranks George, played quidditch, and had an amazing huckleberry pie made by Lucy's mum. That night had been the night that he realized it: he fancied Lucy._

" Woah there Luce! I know I'm stunningly handsome and all, but no need to throw yourself at me so literally!" Fred didn't know why he found it so easy to flirt with her. When he tried on other girls, he found it nearly impossible.

" Oh shut it you nit-wit and put me down!"

"Why do I have to?"

" Because you just accused me of flirtin' with ya! Now .DOOOOWWN! " she screamed the last bit as he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor.

" As you wish, milady!" He said jokingly. " Ow! Fred! I landed on my ankle!" She said, sounding guinuinely in pain.

"Oh Merlin! Are you alright Luce?"

"NO YOU PRAT! You dropped me!"

" Sorry! Would you like me to carry you down to your common room?"

"Yes, please!" Fred obeyed,

postioning her so that she was thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, her head facing down his back.

Running down the stairwell, pausing only at the trick-steps, the pair got down to the Hufflepuff common room without another incident.

" Hey Luce, what's the password?"

" Jigglypuff!" She answered, laughing at her position. "Now put me down!"

" Never!" He said, opening one of the solid oak wooden doors into the common room.

" God I love this common room" he said, depositing Lucy on one of the pale yellow couches and applying an ice charm to her ankle. He wasn't kidding. The walls were painted a calming pale yellow, almost beige. Despite being underground, the ceiling resembled the great hall in that it showed a clear picture of the daytime sky. He knew from experience making sure that Lucy put down her book in time for dinner that the ceiling changed depending on the time of day. There were numerous potted plants, as well as three separate fire pits with pale yellow couches settled around them. All together it had a calming affect on students, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff alike.

"Yes, it is very nice isn't it." Agreed Lucy, having buzzed up the ladder to her loft-type dormitory to retrieve her study supplies while Fred hadn't been looking.

"But we aren't here to admire the interior design, now are we?" She reminded him calmly.

" Nope! Let's get to studying!"

The class they had been dismissed from had been a double Transfiguration,which was their last class that Friday, so they still had 2 hours left before dinner and George after studying for an hour. Students had come and gone, one of them Lucy's younger sister Abigail, who was 14 and had quite the schoolgirl crush on Fred. She had blushed quite furiously when he had complimented her on her ability to carry several books at once. She had started nervously giggling and almost fell down the ladder on her way up to her dormitory.

"You shouldn't play with her emotions like that, Freddie! She's fourteen and now you've gone and made her half in love with ya as Ginny is with Potter!" Exclaimed Lucy, half-jokingly.

"I don't mean to! I just figured that a compliment from such a dashing wizard would make her day!"

"Precisely! Ya shouldn't be 'makin' her day' today an' then breakin' her heart the next when ya go back to Angelina!" All joking-ness had fled from her voice.

" Who says I'm going back to Angelina?" He asked accusingly.

"Well it wouldn't exactly be a shock if ya did now would it? I mean ever since you two were Abigail's age you've been on and off like a light switch!" She didn't realize that her voice was slowly raising with each sentence.

"I don't see why yer too chicken ta commit to a relationship! I mean really, couples like you are why I don't want sex before marriage!"

" What do you mean 'couples like us'?" He asked. Neither of them were shouting, but by their words they might as well have been.

"You know what I mean. You shag for a while, then you forget what ta do when you're not! It makes it hard ta have a conversation with someone who ya just see naked in your head ain't it?"

"But Lucy, we haven't shagged! Blimey I thought you knew!"

"Knew what? Of course ya have! Why the hell would you be havin that issue then?"

" I'm waiting for marriage, just like you. So is George.

"You... you are?"

" Yeah! I don't want to waste the one thing I know I can give until I know that the relationship is going to last. If you must know why we haven't been talking, it's because I found out that she had sex with the Ravenclaw keeper! It's kind of hard to talk to someone who does that to you!"

" Freddie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not your business! Why do you care so much about Angie and I anyway?" The subject was making both of them snappy.

"Fred! Of course it's my business! You're my best friend! If I were having boy-problems then I would tell you or George immediately! I care about this because.."

"Because what?" He asked, stepping closer and closer to her.

**A/N- annnnnnd cliffie! Thank you for reviewing! If there's any delay in the next update, it's because I prefer to write several chapters at once, and I have to make sure I don't want to go back and change stuff so I delay putting chapters out as much as possible! Sorry for the inconvenience! Have you noticed I like flashbacks? A lot?**

**Mischief managed,**

**Supera99**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Because I love you, Fred! I love you and I never, ever want to see you hurt."

" You...love me?"

" Yeah, ya dumb arse." Lucy hair had turned red as his during the argument. " I mean, you and George both, but I've never had to worry as much about him."

"Why not?"

Could it be? Could Lucy love him back?The 16 year old Weasley waited for confirmation. Permission. Anything to allow him to kiss her like he'd been wanted to.

"Well.. Because... I've always been closer to you. Something about you makes me want to tell you every secret and everything else about me. If I lost you, physically or emotionally, I'm not sure how I'd cope."

"So it's just... Brotherly affection? Like you feel for James and John?"

Lucy hesitated. Now was her chance! She could tell him! She took a moment to realize his closeness, to breathe in his scent. It was warm and reminded her of freshly cut wood. It was easily her favorite scent in the world. She could tell him right then. She could end her agony in not knowing, but who was she kidding. She was no Gryffindor! If he rejected her and somehow ended their friendship, she would be crushed. Finally, she made up her mind.

" Yeah. Just like that."

"Oh." Fred was pulled her into a tight bear hug. He pulled her close and inhaled her honeysuckle shampoo. Softly, he planted a kiss on her head and released her from his arms. He tried and failed to hide the disappointment and confusion from his face. " Are you sure? That's all you feel?" Fred asked, hoping, praying for a different answer.

"Well what about you? Isn't it just sisterly affection?" She asked, her hair going back to his favorite golden ringlets, her eyes from a stormy grey to a light blue.

How did he feel? He hadn't made that clear to her through the years? She should know damn well how he felt. She made him feel safe. Comfortable. Like he could say anything, even what he was considering saying now, and she would accept it. She was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and it wasn't just how she made herself look. Her eyes had a mischievous glint in them most of the time, and when she smirked that little half smile, it kind of made him want to snog her senseless. So yes, he loved her. But she... She didn't love him back. She would have told him if she did. Rage boiled up inside of him. Why didn't she love him back? Wasn't he the one who'd always had her back?knew her better than he knew himself?Before thinking, Fred shot out words with fury coating them.

"Well, I don't think that matters much. Do you? I mean, I think I've been falling in love with you since we were eleven, but obviously you haven't, so I guess that we just feel differently. Have a nice day, Lucy Waldo!" He stormed out of the common room, leaving Lucy behind. She was about to call out after him, when he turned around and walked slowly back towards her. "I promise that I won't bother you again after this. I won't fore you to be friends with me." He said, before leaning in and kissing her firmly on the lips. She didn't know what to do. Her arms lay stupidly at her sides. Her first instinct was to kiss him back, harder, until he was sure that she had lied about loving him only as a brother, but he pulled away before she could do anything.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said, before storming out once more, leaving a dazed and confused Lucy where she stood.

"Fred..." The Hufflepuff whispered. She felt as if she'd lost her best friend and only love in the course of 15 minutes.

**A/N- SEE I TOLD YOU NO NONSENSE! I really hate writing them fighting. I kind of wanted to get into the first conflict pretty quickly though. Fred's totes OOC **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy stood there, in the same spot she had been when he had kissed her, for a good 10 minutes. It had been going so well! Her one-on-one time with Fred had been going so well until she had to open her big fat mouth. Slowly, the reality of what had just occurred dawned on her. Fred Weasley had kissed her. After telling her that he had loved her since first year. Then he had stormed off, promising not to bother her. Ever again.

_You could have changed this _said a little voice inside her head. _If you had just been honest with him about how you felt, you could still be in his arms right you've gone and lost him forever!_

This thought above others stabbed her like a knife. She bolted up the ladder to her bed, throwing herself on the pillow before crying her eyes out. She cried because she'd lost the first person to ever truly accept her for who she was, to call her beautiful, to listen when she needed to talk. She didn't come down for dinner. Her next to worst nightmare had become a reality.

Fred stormed back up the stairwell, racing up to the Gryffindor tower. On the way, he bumped into the last person in the world he wanted to see besides Lucy:George.

"Why so angry brother? Angelina giving you grief again?"

"Shut the hell up George!"

"Well now I know you're not alright!"

Fred ignored him, sprinting up the stairs, spitting the password to the Pink Lady, and going to his and George's dormitory. They had long since had their own to themselves, as the other boys kept complaining about their pranks. Fred picked up his pillow and began slamming it against the wall until it burst.

" Woah, woah, woah! Fred! Calm yourself!" Said George, worried about his normally well mannered twin.

"Okay. I'm calm. I just needed to break something. I'm sorry."

"Fred! What happened? Where's Lucy?"

"I'm guessing she's in the Hufflepuff bathroom, washing her lips for the umpteenth time. I'm really stupid, did you know that?"

"Why would she be washing her lips? You didn't _GASP _YOU DID!

You kissed Lucy!"

"If you must know what's happened, I decided to be a bloody moron and tell Lucy how I feel, and she said she only loved me like a brother! And then yes. I may have kissed her."

"Hold on now! I know for a fact that that what he said can't be true! Why just earlier today she was being all Debbie downer because you're messing about with Angelina meant you would never ask her out! We made a bet!"

"Well she must've been lying. Now she doesn't want me in her life at all! That means I'll never get to apologize for kissing her! And we'll never tell each other secrets, or raid the kitchens, or sneak out to Hogsmeade without you knowing again!"

" I knew you two were going without me!"

" Anyway, because of my stupid big mouth, I've ruined an entire 6 years of friendship!"

"Look mate, I'm sorry. But I think you may be a bit confused! There's no way that-"

"George? It's over! Let's just go to dinner and hope we don't see her."

"You realize that I'm not going to stop hanging out with either of you separately because you've both gone and buggered this thing up right?"

"Yeah I kinda figured that."

"I still think you're being immature about this."

"I know."

"Good. Let's go then."

1 week later...

Late Friday night, Lucy woke up. It had been exactly one week. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived on the 30th of October, but Fred hadn't commented about how Madame Maxine was ridiculous in size, or how maybe since she had a stable of her own, Lucy could help Hagrid with the flying horses. No. Fred was acting completely immature and treated her like a stranger. George hadn't been speaking to her either, but he wasn't the Weasley she was most distressed by. Honestly! Had Fred given her time to explain, she could be in his arms, planning to attend the Yule ball with him. Honestly, she was lucky to have at least one female friend, Evangeline Norcast in Hufflepuff. She and Evangeline were close, but Evangeline was boy-crazy and kind of hard to be around in large doses.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Lucy decided that there were only two people she'd like to talk to about her recent heartbreak with. Seeing as her mother wasn't there, she decided on her second option.

Opening her dormitory door slightly, she transformed into a dove, flying silently out of the nearest window. She found her resting place on the sill of the window into the private dorm that the twins shared. Relieved that Fred hadn't closed her entrance all the way, she climbed in and nudged George awake. "What the-" he murmured, before realizing who the dove on his chest was. "Oi! Lucy! You shouldn't be in here right now!" He whispered, conscious of his sleeping twin. She hopped onto the floor and transformed back into Lucy, in her nightgown.

"Please Georgie!" She begged, whispering as well. "I need someone to talk to! Please tell me i haven't lost tha both of ya in one week?" The poor little American with the Scottish accent looked to be on the verge of tears. George sighed. "What are older brothers for? Meet me on the pitch in 5 minutes. I'll get your broom, just get dressed will ya? Honestly the things you girls will sleep in!"

"Thanks George!" She squealed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Muffliato!" Whispered George, as he made it to the pitch. He added in silencing and notice-me-not charms for good measure.

"Alright Lucy. Get on your broom. We're gonna hit the quaffle back and forth with our bats and talk until you feel better."

" Thank you again George! I'm just so mad at him!"

"Don't thank me yet. Just do it."

Lucy obeyed, hopping onto her new broom she'd gotten for her birthday, a Comet 7 model that was just right for a smaller beater. She had taken George's advice and changed into long pajamas more suitable for flying.

"So. Here's what I know so far. You and my brother had a nice row, in which he confessed his love for you, and you've gone and brother-zoned him, so now neither of you are speaking to each other ever again and judging by your appearance and his crying when he thinks I can't see, you two are pretty miserable. However given that you have admitted to me that you fancy his arse off, I somehow don't think that your encounter went the way he recalled it. So how about you tell me what really happened. Don't be ashamed to cry either."

Lucy obliged, telling George everything that happened after they had left him in the classroom. She was annoyed and crying by the end of it which caused George to have to land both of their brooms and let the distraught girl sob into his shoulder.

"Lucy. This isn't your fault. This is Fred, making a mess of things because he really does love you something awful. When you tried to shield yourself from rejection, he got angry and hormonal. Now he's sad because he's too immature to come fix things with he's gotten it through his thick stubborn brain that you don't even want to be friends anymore."

"But that's all I need! That's not all I want but I don't know if I can survive much longer without Fred as my friend! You either for that matter! I'm just so mad at him! I don't want to forgive him. I never want to speak to him again, but at the same time all I want to do is talk to him." While your ordinary wizard was stumped at the sight of a girl crying, George was used to it.

"Hey, hey! It's alright! I know that, and you know that, but personally I don't think that Fred knows that."

"But he's never gonna talk at me anymore? How tha hell do I tell 'im that I wanna be friends if he won't facking talk to me!"

"I understand your concern. I think you need to give it some time. Let's let both of you cool off a lot before you ruin your own lives forever. Maybe you could even see someone else for a while! Savvy?"

"Savvy."

"Now let's get you to sleep."

"Alright Georgie."

The two walked back to the castle, levitating their brooms back to their separate dorms.

"Georgie?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I'm hungry."

"Alright then let's go to the kitchens. Maybe Dobbie will get you some supper. I'd almost forgotten you haven't been showing up for meals."

"You're the best brother ever!"

"Thanks Luce, I try."

"Hey George?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Is it okay if I sit with you and Fred at breakfast tomorrow? I love Evangeline to pieces, but she's driving me mad!"

"Okay, but no fighting!He's already convinced that he's lost your friendship forever. While you are rightfully mad at him, I think you should at least not fight..Savvy?"

"Savvy. One more thing before you go George?"

George sighed. She must be very lonely if she was stalling just to keep his attention. "Yes Luce?"

"When are you asking Granger to the Yule ball?"

"I don't know. I'd better get there before Krum does though."

"I agree."

_**A/N**_

_**It has come to my attention that Lucy is indeed, a Mary Sue. Whilst I am extremely appreciative that someone actually READ my story, and then let me know that they existed (AKA Read and Review) I do wish to inform everybody that this is the nature of the story. In the summary, you should be able to see what this story is about. You will see that it seems rather cheesy. Please remember that if you cannot or do not wish to handle that amount of campy cheesiness, you are not being forced to read this story, which is one of my first serious pieces. With that, R&R, I don't own Harry Potter, next update soon, tell me what you want to happen in later chapters. **_

_**Mischief Managed,**_

_**Supera99**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy woke up at roughly 8:30 and immediately went to the Hufflepuff bathroom to choose her look for the day. Even though her late night therapy session with George had helped, Lucy couldn't help but to think about her and Fred's hopeless situation. Well, it really wasn't that hopeless, all she had to do was tell him her true feelings, but George's warning to move on for a while was still fresh in her mind. She could go with only one best friend for a couple of weeks, right? The worst part about George's advice was that it made sense. She was furious with Fred for acting like a child. He wasn't going to apologize any time soon. And without a huge apology on his part any attempts to mend their friendship immediately were sure to end in disaster.**

**Standing in front of the full length mirror, Lucy decided on something a little more cheerful than the mousy brown hair and deep brown narrow eyes that her body automatically shifted towards when she was sad. Concentrating on her eyes, she tried to enlarge them. It didn't work. Furrowing her brow, Lucy tried changing her hair to a short strawberry blonde pixie cut. Her hair got shorter... But turned bubblegum pink when she tried changing its color. **

**That confirmed it. Whatever emotions Fred had unleashed were messing up her abilities. Lucy watched in horror as her face and hair changed features and colors the same as when she was a child. ****_Keep calm. If you're calm then you can at least go back to reset mode. _****'Reset mode', as Lucy called it,was the body and face a metamorphmagus would have had without any powers. Calming herself down, Lucy was able to force her body into it. A second later, Lucy looked at the girl in the mirror. She was tall, had a nice body, huge grey eyes with blue flecks in them, and curly honey colored hair that reached her waist. Lucy went back to her room and changed into skinny jeans, her Hufflepuff outer robe,a Black Sabbath v neck tee, and combat boots. She then waved her wand at her hair, putting it in a long french plait. Satisfied with her appearance, Lucy walked into the great hall for breakfast at just the same time as ****_him. _****Lucy had to think about what to do. George had told her that she could hang out with him again, but Fred was just making her want to yell at him as loud as she could and then snog him. Hard. ****_As long as I restrain myself from snogging him senseless than I should be alright._****Her resound renewed, Lucy made a beeline for the Gryffindor table.**

**"Good Morning Lucy! How are you this fine day?" Asked George, attempting a normal conversation. **

**"I've been better. You?"**

**" Much better now that the aging potion is done!"**

**"Really? It's done! Ooh Georgie I'm so excited! We'll try today then? I know when 'Ermione will be at the goblet! Shall I plan for then?"**

**"Absolutely! You don't mind, do you Freddie?"**

**"No. Not at all. It's not my concern where she goes and what she does."**

**"Ouch Freddie. That hurt." Lucy said, genuinely offended.**

**"Don't call me Freddie." He said, storming out.**

**"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous because he saw that Beauxbatons lad flirting with you."**

**"I'm not sure I'd call it flirting. He used a pick up line and I told him to come back when he found a better one."**

**"You speak French? He seemed pretty into you."**

**" Well he WAS cute.."**

**"****I don't think that making Fred jealous is going to help us much, Lucy."**

**"****Who said anythin' about making him jealous? He really is cute, and it's not like Freddie-boy hasn't dated other people before."**

**"****I still don't think it's a good idea Luce. We don't know him! He could be a really bad guy and you wouldn't even know it!"**

**"****But isn't that part of dating? To get to know someone better?"**

**" ****I suppose so. You do what you think is best Lucy. I'm only trying to protect you like I will Ginny when she's 15 and 16. In fact, probably 14 too."**

**"****Fine. I understand that you want to protect me Georgie, but you forget that we are the same age! I'm not that shy insecure Meta you met on the train anymore George! Now let's go enter our names into a magical goblet of fire!"**

**"Fine, but...would you mind if Fred joined us? I kind of promised him when I thought you weren't talking to either of us."**

**"Not a problem. Just because we all hang out together doesn't mean we all have to be friends."**

**"No, no it doesn't. Meet you at the goblet in 5 minutes. Time to go chase down Fred."**

**"Gotcha."**

**Lucy hustled down the hall towards the goblet. She hoped with everything in her that things went back to normal with Fred soon.**

**"Miss Lucy! Jolie fille! Attendez-moi!"a French voice rang out through the hallway. Lucy quickly translated in her head. "Miss Lucy! Pretty girl! Wait for me!"**

**"********Jacques! Have you come up with a better pick up line yet?" ****She asked in fluent french. *****__****A/N all bold words are in french***

**"********No! I could not find one that was worthy of your beauty and charm. I have a question for you though!"**

******"Yes?"**

******"Will you go on a date with me? We can walk around the lake surrounding the carriage! It would make me very happy."**

******"Umm.. Sure! How's 7:30 for you?"**

******"That time works very well for me. I will see you then."**

******"Okay. I have to go now! See you later!"**

******"Where are you going? I can accompany you."**

******"Just to the goblet. My friends and I have found a way we think will get our names in."**

******"You must be very clever." ****Jacques said, leaning very close to her all of the sudden. ********"I must go and see this."**

******"Okay. Here we are then. You best sit back. There are ways this could go horribly wrong."**

**Lucy spotted the twins and ran up to George, only to find him pre-occupied with explaining things to Miss Granger. "Have you got it?" she asked Fred. He handed her a vial of aging potion, which she downed quickly. "Thank you Fred. I seriously hope this doesn't explode."**

**"****You and me both, Lucy, you and me both."**

**"****Alright. We'll all three walk up and put our names into the goblet together." Said George, beaming in anticipation.**

**The trio walked straight up to the age line and then, exchanging glances, stepped across. All was going well, and Fred managed to get his in, when suddenly the three were catapulted out of the circle. George landed well, but Lucy had unfortunately landed on top of Fred in a rather awkward position. Lucy landed partially on her ankle as well. Awkwardness and broken ankles were the least of their problems though. Within seconds, all three of them, including Lucy, white beards long enough to rival Dumbledore's. "I did warn you." came the warm voice of Albus Dumbledore over the laughter of the other students. "I suggest you three go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and , of Hufflepuff, both of them decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say that neither of their beards are as spectacular as your's." He finished with a laugh. **

**A/N- don't worry forgiveness is coming. I don't own Harry Potter. Love those who review! They get cookies!**

**Mischief managed,**

**Supera99**


End file.
